Harvest Piece: Luffy's Melody
by yaoifan124
Summary: Luffy is hit by a flyer, literally, that asks someone to be part of the farming life. To anyway the paper would be tossed away, but Luffy was too excited to wait to give that number a call! Out in Foosha Luffy begins his new life, how will everything work out for him? (Used some Harvest Moon: MM references) No pairing yet;;Rated T to be safe in case of cursing;;Luffy POV
1. First Steps

**Pretty much my attitude right now is "I already have stories posted and in progress, so why the hell not add another?!" So bam! Here is this baby of a story that I have been playing with! **

**If anyone knows about Harvest Moon then you will be able to relate, especially if you played Harvest Moon: Magical Melody (hence name). If you have not played the game then you might not get some references I have made towards the game, but it is NOT a crossover. No characters from Harvest Moon are in here. it is all One Piece characters, I just kind of took the layout into account, some ideas, and how some characters will be, but i did try to keep people mostly IC but I can't make promises! But, like, for example, Iceberg is the mayor (which you will find out in this chappie is why I used the example) and then slowly I will introduce other characters. If you do not understand something then don't be afraid to ask I can elaborate for you in the intro next chappie or in the story if it would help in the story as well!**

**_PLEASE READ_**

**(if you haven't already been reading the intro):: I have not picked out a pairing yet! I mean, I am kind of leaning towards a main pairing, but I wouldn't mind if some of you (later on when introduced to the characters) wanting to see some fun with a pairing! Of course I kind of have to already dig the pairing, but you know how I like crack sometimes and I can do one-sided pairs (like someone likes Luffy but he is oblivious to the flirting). Um, let's see... I can do mentions of other pairings (I already kind of have one in mind), but please spare the suggestion of ZoSan, I'm sorry I cannot type them together, the most I would do is make someone ask if they are married and they get angry, but thats it. So, I am very sorry for those ZoSan fans, but please don't suggest that since it's like one of the main pairings I do not like very much.**

**So, I am sorry about that rant!**

**On with the story! **

* * *

**Harvest Piece: Luffy's Melody**

_**Lucky!**_

**Musical Note Earned: First Steps**

* * *

"That bus driver wasn't lying when he said it was a walk." A huff left through my lips as I carried my luggage along the cobble stone path and the sign was in sight. This small skip was in my step as I saw the words on the sign get bigger as I approached.

**Welcome to Foosha.**

**May your burdens wash away!**

Yeah, that's right I am going to start living in this small town called Foosha. It all happened just a week ago when a flyer flew into my face as I walked down the sidewalk…

_**Flashback**_

I pulled it away with a small puff of air leaving a trail as it was the end of winter, but here in Red Line it was chilly most of the spring too. The first thing I saw was the big letters at the top all in bold.

**WANT TO BE A FARMER?!**

Of course, to anyone that would have made them roll their eyes and toss the paper away. But to me, it made my blood pump faster as I continued to read on and I moved a little closer to a wall to get out of the bustling street.

**Look no further, my young fellow!**

**You could be a farmer and it's only a call away!**

**A house is provided, furnishing inside, and we will even stock**

**Your fridge for the first couple weeks as you**

**Get on your feet!**

**So call now at:**

**(123)456-7890**

A burst went through me as I began weaving through the crowd to get to my apartment I shared with my brother. Excitement boiled through me as I hopped up the steps to the third floor and tested the knob to find it locked. My keys rattled loudly as I stabbed them in the keyhole and quickly made it into the home. The door slammed and my keys hit the table roughly with my feet moving to the kitchen. I yanked the phone away from the wall and listened for the tone, thankful we paid for it this month, before stabbing in the number. It found my ear as I listened to the ringing and let it go for three rings before crossing my fingers. It made it to the sixth ring and I was beginning to think it was false advertisement and was ready to hang up.

_**Click**__. "Hello, this is Iceberg."_

Slight confusion was in me and hesitation thinking I had the wrong number. "Hello… Is this the number for that farming ad?" A small silence followed before I heard shifting around and suddenly a click.

"_Yes, you have reached the right number. I must first ask if you are serious on the matter."_

"Y-yes I am! I'm skipping a lunch date just so I could call!" I stated up in enthusiasm as it was true, I was supposed to be meeting up with my brother for lunch.

"_Well, I'm glad to know this is a serious call and not a prank."_

"No, this isn't a prank! I really want this opportunity!" A chuckle left the man on the other end as he cleared his throat next.

"_Alright, alright, when would you like to begin?"_

"As soon as I can!"

"_Very well, can I get your name and current address, since we will provide the transportation."_

"My name is Luffy Monkey and I live at—"

_**End Flashback**_

And that is how I got this great chance to be something that would make me happy. Of course after all that, I ran down to the local deli (as we call it) to meet my irritated brother who ordered without me. After I had ordered some food as well, he asked why I was so late and I told him I was going to be a farmer. It was obvious he was confused and asked if I bumped my head, but I went into more detail about it. When he realized I was completely serious, he smiled and said that I could take some of the money in our savings jar. I wanted to cry a little at hearing that since the jar was meant for him to go to this great college so he could work under this one big shot guy he met at a job convention.

Joy still thumped in my already racing heart and in sight was what was looked to be a type of square, maybe they have events? As I got closer I noticed a tall, slender man standing with a notebook in hand and seemed to be looking at it. When I got closer, he noticed my presence with light surprise on him.

"Monkey?"

"That's me!" I stated as I got close and set my suitcases down before extending a hand. "Nice to meet you, Bergy!" A small snort left him at that before he grasped mine and we shook.

"Nice to meet you too, Monkey, and it's Iceberg." His hair was slicked to the side with a curl coming over his forehead and dark blue eyes gleamed down at me. "Franky was supposed to pick you up in his truck."

"There was no one waiting so I just walked." We released hands as he fixed his glasses and picked up a pen to scribble down a note.

"Well, I apologize for that."

"It's not a big deal." I told him with a grin as I was still filled with excitement and he noticed as he smiled back.

"Shall we head to your new home?" He asked with a hand out and I nodded rapidly before grasping my luggage. We began walking through the square and he began to explain. "This is the Town Square where we hold events, which I will have someone bring this year's calendar by for you tomorrow, most likely." We reached a cobblestone one lane road and made our way deeper into the town. "Most places around here have signs out front so you know the name, hours, and days it's closed. Most of the places around here close around six in the evening, but there are some that stay open longer. You will also find a map of the town in your home on the table, if I remember correctly. If one is not provided then inform the person I send with the calendar." I nodded and noticed some buildings a little to the distance and some nearby, but didn't look too closely.

I had time to learn them all.

"We are getting close to it now." Bergy mentioned as I noticed a small simple home sitting close to the river and noticed how the river was to our left. "This river courses through the town, coming from the mountains, and flows into the sea."

Surprise found me when he stated that and I sniffed the air to notice the salty scent lingering around. A bigger grin found me at the thought of making a trip to see it later on and then I viewed the farm on our right. Someone was carrying something from a barn and a cow was moving away from the man. A hand shot up to wave at us and I began waving back excitedly with my luggage flopping around in my grasp as I heard Bergy mention something.

"This is Moby Dick Farm and if you have any major farming question then just ask them." A nod left me as we approached the home close to a building on the other person's farm. It looked really nice for just a one person house and it made adrenaline begin to pump faster in me. "Here we are; your new home." We stopped before it where a small path led to the door and I had a mailbox with some box-thing next to it. "Outside you have a 'shipping box', which I will have someone come by tomorrow to explain, and a mailbox. Inside you will find your main furnishings all set up, where you may move them as you please, and a supply of food for the next week or two." A paper flipped as I noticed him reading what seemed like notes as I viewed the first page hanging down and decided to rest my bags down for the moment. "A tool shed is around back with a lumber shed next to it so you may chop down trees and store wood there. The previous owner had a dog, so a doghouse is on the right side of the house."

I felt myself lean lightly to get some view of the doghouse before he caught my attention.

"This land next to your home is great for growing crops and for any questions on that then visit Asuka farm where they also sell seeds, handbooks, and trees there." He cleared his throat lightly as he flipped another page and looked at the words. "Our town is still growing so don't be surprised by any new buildings appearing." A nod left me even though I was a bit confused on the appearing part since construction usually takes a bit of time. "We have a construction company, merchant shop, hospital, and of course other houses, though most live in the same building as there shops."

"Is there only a few farmers here?" I asked curiously and he looked to me with a slight frown.

"We have the farmers at Moby Dick and the ones who mainly deal with crops at Asuka, but there is another farmer." Curiosity showed on me and he waved a hand lightly at me to try and stop it. "The only thing is that this other farmer is a bit… self-reserved and doesn't really associate with a lot of people. So if you do happen to meet him then don't mind his attitude it's just the kind of person he is." I slowly nodded my head in understanding as I kind of got the idea of he was saying and kept a mental note. "Now, that should be all for now… Do you have any questions?"

"Not at the moment." I told him truthfully as I was excited about it all and couldn't really think it all up.

"Very well, if you do then I am sure anyone in town could help or you may come by my home that is next to the square." A nod left as he soon put his hand out and we shook again. "Welcome to Foosha, I do hope you enjoy life here."

"Thank you! I'm sure I will!" He smiled to me as I grinned widely and soon let go of his hand before receiving a key. I couldn't help my excitement and soon noticed him begin down the path to leave.

"Have a good day and you should probably rest for now until tomorrow, you did have a long ride here." Bergy mentioned as he stopped by my mailbox and I gave a nod.

"I will! Thank you again!" My hand began to wave out excitedly as he merely chuckled and did a small wave before leaving back to the square.

I turned to face my new home and began doing little hops of joy. Bags found my hands as I hurried to the door and had to drop one to unlock the home, but quickly retrieved it as I entered. The smell of wood was in the air and dust as it seemed to be a while since someone was here. My finger flicked the switch and I moved to the table to notice a folded paper and set my luggage down. A quick flick to the paper had it open in a jiffy and I noticed it being the map and how areas were marked with the name of it written over the place. At least I would know where I was going and hopefully learn the area my heart.

"This is so exciting!" I shouted up before beginning to put my items away and shifting the living room and bedroom around.


	2. First Shipping

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Harvest Piece: Luffy's Melody**

_**Lucky!**_

**Musical Note Earned: First Shipping**

* * *

Today I awoke to the sound of a rooster next door crowing to the rising sun, which surprised me since I can usually sleep through a storm. I assumed that I wasn't used to the noise and awoke to it in slight surprise before deciding to get dressed and make breakfast. Now, I'm no master chef but at least I knew how to make simple meals and luckily could prolong some of my food supply with doing so. Eggs and toast was on the menu as I ate them together as a sandwich and luckily finished when I received a knock on the door. It was more of a pounding, but then again, when I opened the door to find a very big and muscular guy I figured it was a knock for him.

"Yo, names Franky, little bro!" A grin was on him as he stood proud in some cargo shorts and open patterned shirt.

"I'm Luffy!"

"SUPER! I'm here to bring a calendar and tell you more about everything you need to know!"

"Okay, do you wanna come in to explain or be outside?" I asked as I received the calendar and he pointed to me.

"Up to you, bro!"

"Let me set this on the table; be right back out!" I told him and he gave me another _'Super'_ before I went in to toss the item down and then left the home with it unlocked since I didn't see it as a necessary need to lock it.

"So first off, sorry about not picking you up yesterday, I thought I was supposed to get you today."

"No problem."

"Well, you are _super_ great, let's get started!"

It began with Franky explaining the shipping box, which was very interesting to say the least. You opened it and set the items inside and close the lid. Yeah, I know that sounds like the right thing, but the next time you open it the items would be gone even if you just closed it. It was interesting to see it work since Franky brought an example and told me to be careful on what I put in the box because then I would have to somehow buy back whatever I put in there since it disappears. It was really cool when he let me put the item in the box, my first thing ever shipped! Anyways, he told me it had something to do with the area since it had always been like this and no one questions, so I kind of just accepted it.

Next, we went to the back to the tool shed and he showed me how some tools were already there, but I could always upgrade at the local merchant's shop or if I need any knew equipment. Seeing as he only had a few things, I thought about visiting some shops after all this. Another thing he showed me was the lumber shed and noticed some wood was in there but was rotting and he noted with a 'I'll bring my truck by and get rid of it since it won't be useful' before telling me I could use it for my fireplace in the winter to keep warm. Winter started at the end of fall and ended right around the beginning of spring so it was nice to know I will experience warmer weather than up where I used to live.

Last thing he told me was of his _super_ skills of building at a fast rate and explained that buildings could appear in just a day when he got on a role with his co-worker. I was fascinated by it and praised while he told some stories before gazing to the sky at the sun and gave me a grin.

"I got to get going since I promised Usopp-bro that I would help him with a project, but don't be afraid to stop by and visit with us and old man Tom." He told me and I nodded to him as he hopped over my fence onto the path for the town.

"Alright, I'm going to visit some of the buildings today and then later on during the week since I need to begin growing crops." I mentioned before getting a thumbs up and a pose that made me laugh.

"SUPER! If you need any work then definitely stop by!"

"I will!"

"That's great! Have a SUPER day, Luffy-bro!"

"You too!" I waved widely to him as he began his way to the bridge to go over the river and I moved to my home.

Just a quick snack and then I was off to next door with a glance at the sign to see if it was open and luckily Franky made enough time pass to have it open already. I made my way up the short path and soon pushed open the door with a chime from the bell connected to it.

"Good morning." A smooth bored tone came out as I made my way in and I noticed blue eyes gleam to me with a stare before blinking a bit. "You must be the new farmer Thatch saw yesterday."

"My name is Luffy!"

"I'm Marco, I own this ranch."

"Cool~!" I claimed out as I moved to the counter he was behind with a grin. "It must be exciting to have! I hope to become great at being a farmer!"

"You from the city?"

"Huh? Yeah, I lived with my brother, but I always thought it would be nicer to come out to a town with a calm atmosphere and land to explore!" I told him and this grin came onto his face before a door in the back shut.

"Come meet the new guy, yoi!" Marco shouted out towards the archway and feet stomped through the home before I noticed a grin at me.

"You are the guy I saw yesterday!" Brown hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and a scar lined around his left eye almost like a parenthesis. Scruff was on his chin as he seemed to trim it and not have a lot of facial hair there. The man approached me with a hand out and we shook. "I'm Thatch!"

"Luffy!"

"Awesome! I hope you enjoy life here!" The man cheered out as he patted my shoulder after letting go of my hand. "Plus, don't let this sour puss ruin your fun." A thumb jabbed towards Marco who just rolled his eyes and waved a hand out.

"Whatever, are you done with the morning routine since Izo should be coming down any minute?"

"Just finished up!"

"Good," a new person appeared with a nice looking yukata on their frame, but held a stern appearance. "I don't need you slacking." The rough tone had me realizing that even though hair was back in a bun and a perfectly manicured nail pointing this person was a male.

"Like I would after that time you bestowed your wrath upon me." Thatch mentioned and began shifting a little to the side with a hand out. "Anyways, this is Luffy."

"Oh, the new farmer, it's a pleasure. I am Izo."

"Nice to meet you!" I smiled and received a satisfied one back at my answer before a stern look was to Marco.

"Why do I not smell food?"

"I thought it was your turn…"

"If it was my turn then I would have been up earlier."

"Come on guys, I can whip something up real fast." Thatch stated with a wave of hands and began heading to the back. "See you around, Luffy!" I nodded with a 'see ya' in return before Izo excused himself to go do laundry and I looked to blue eyes.

"If you ever need help, just come let us know… I know it's not easy starting out and any kind of help is useful when you need it."

"Thanks! I appreciate it!" My eyes found the clock on the wall before going back to Marco. "I'm going to go visit other places!" I mentioned with a grin and he gave a smile before a small wave.

"Have fun."

"I will! See you later, Pineapple head!" This snort left him before I heard laughter from the back and soon Marco was shouting to the other so I made my exit.

Well, this morning was starting out great! It was nice to know that some nice people lived next door and could help me, plus Franky said he would if I needed it. This town was already turning out to be a lot better than the city!


End file.
